This invention relates to rubber linings.
Rubber linings are today used to provide wear systems in a larger number of applications such as skip linings, truck linings, chute linings and even as lifter bars in ball mills, rod mills and pebble mills.
Although rubber lasts much longer than the materials which it has replaced, it is believed that there is room for improving the wear characteristics of the rubber linings.